Remember the Name
by Kage Reject
Summary: Rewrite in December 5th.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ten Percent Luck, Twenty Percent Skill, Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will, Five Percent Pleasure, Fifty Percent Pain, And a Hundred Percent Reason to Remember the Name**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_"Hiraikots!" Sango threw her giant demon bone boomerang at Kagura as she rode on Kirara's back Kagura dodged the boomerang by a hair then she opened her fan "dance of blades!" she swung her fans and thirty crescent shaped blades flew out of her fan and went straight for Sango and Kirara._

_Kirara roared then quickly dodged the blades as much as she could not noticing a blade coming from behind her when Sango finally noticed she screamed and closed her eyes ready for the pain when KLINK. Sango opened her eyes to see Kagome right there holding Miroku's staff in front of her, Miroku died about a year ago, his curse finally sucked him up and Sango was on the verge of insanity, but Kagome was there to tie her sanity._

_Kagome trained hard, very hard, to try and protect her friends and Sango said she wanted her to practice on Miroku's staff for she knew that he was fighting right with them and Kagome agreed wanting her older sister figure to feel like her lost love was there with her._

_Everyone were surprised that Kagome was never weak at all and was just hiding her power because her father made her vow never to use it and how he mistreated her when she was just a child and Kagome broke her vow and killed him and that was when she stopped using her power, because that was the day her mother abused her and put her in the brink of death. It was shocking story that made everyone want to train more to become more powerful for they could protect one another, but mostly Kagome._

_Sango smiled "thanks Kagome" Kagome looked over her shoulder and nodded then looked at Kagura who floated just a few feet away from them. Sango looked over at her and narrowed her eyes Kagura smirked "so the weak little miko is not so weak as she first seemed" Kagome arched one brow a thing she picked up from her past._

_"Never judge a person's appearance Kagura" Kagome said in a monotone voice Kagura frowned a bit then flciked her wrist in dismissal "anyways, you're never going to win, you already lost your DEAR monk" she taunted hitting a nerve, well Sangos'._

_Her grip tightened on her hiraikots, ready to throw it the little wind bitch from hell Kagome put a hand on her shoulder making Sango instantly relax. "That will not work Kagura, that might make your other enemies attack blindly, but all of us could see clearly and with that taunt you made us see narrowly" at the sound of this cold chills went up and down Kagura's back._

_Kagome slowly brought Miroku's staff to the side and as it froze beside her, Kagome's body pulsed the staff's gold rings started to lift up to the side and jingle. Sango pulled out some of Miroku's scrolls and closed her eyes and chant something under her breath, her body started to glow as well as Kirara, who's eyes were closed as well._

_The rings started to jingle with more vigor when suddenly it just froze in place Kagome closed her eyes then slowly spun the staff and brought it up and across herself until it was in front of her. Sango said the last chant and threw the scroll in front of the staff and a black void appeared Kagome's eyes snapped opened and instead of carmel brown they were violet color, like Miroku's eyes "WIND TUNNEL!!" she yelled loudly._

_Kagura's eyes widened 'no how can this be?' she tried to fly away from, but the void was more powerful and sucked her in, before she was sucked in all you could hear was her panic and painful screams that echoed all through the battlefield._

_Everyone looked up to see Kagura disappear within teh giant black void that looked exactly like Miroku's wind tunnel Kanna saw her sister disappear within the void a flicker of emotion flashed in her black void like eyes, sadness. "Hey pay attention!" screamed Shippo, Shippo was no longer the little runt kitsune who liked to play tricks on everyone, he was now a mature kitsune who looked about eighteen years old._

_he trained with Kagome and now was more powerful, his fox fire could burn down a whole forest and five villages, he jumped in the air and pulled his arm back a huge blue fire orb appeared in his hand and he thrust his arm forward "FOX FIRE!!!" he shouted. The flamed went straight for Kanna, she knew she could have avoided it, but she didn't she saw no point in continuing this battle if she had no one who understood her like Kagura did._

_The blue flames engulfed her small form, Shippo landed a few feet away from her and watched as his flames engulf her body she looked at him and smiled, it was small, but Shippo could see it. He was shocked that she was smiling, but Kagome's words echoed into his head __when someone dies and they smile that means that they are willing to die and that they are tied of fighting__ he frowned a bit then closed his eyes and bowed at Kanna form._

_Kanna bowed her head before being fully engulfed into the flames, when the flames went out there was nothing there but Kanna mirror and her ashes that blew away in the wind, carried away in Kagura arms. _

_Kagome watched her adopted son defeat Kanna then looked back at Sango to her face lifted up the sky with a smile on her face, she stared at her for a while before Sango lowered her head and looked at her "three down, two to go" she said with the smile still on her face Kagome nodded. Both of them turned around and flew back to the battlefield where Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru were now fight Naraku and Kikyo._

_"WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha swung his mighty sword letting out its first powerful attack, four yellow streak energies went straight for Naraku and Kikyo. Both of them quickly moved out of the way, but Kikyo's bow and arrows were destroyed, she growled in anger and glared at Inuyasha then put on a fake innocent and hurt look._

_"Inuyasha, how can you do this to me, I thought you love me" she said in a hurt voice Inuyasha looked at her then laid his sword on his shoulder and looks at her with a uncaring expression. "I should be saying that but, a friend help me figure out that I didn't love you, I just pitied you" when he said that Kagome landed right beside him._

_Kikyo glared at her "so you finally fell for my reincarnation" "I'm not your anything, you have my soul and it is was never yours, my soul would have never been tainted with revenge and hatred, such as which you hold within you" Kagome said calmly. "Kagome went through my hell then you have went through Kagome" said Inuyasha who swung his sword in front of him "and now that you join Naraku, you have finally showed your true colors, goodbye Kikyo."_

_Before Kikyo could do anything she was cut in two by Sesshomaru, who snuck up behind her while she was now paying attention. Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo's remains turned to dust a transparent blue orb flew above the remains then flew towards Kagome and entered her body._

_Kagome slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after two minutes she let it out and looked up to see everyone looking at her, she nodded, telling them that she was fine. They nodded back then turned to Naraku who was silently watching the whole thing with a sick smirk on his face Inuyasha stepped up and positioned his sword in front of him, followed by Sesshomaru._

_Kagome spun the staff a few time then placed it beside her and narrowed her eyes at him, Sango crouched down a bit, ready to throw her demon boomerang, and Kirara growled as well as Kouga._

_Shippo was too busy fighting off the demon army that Naraku was keep sending off, which was starting to annoy the hell out of him, he leaped into the air, dodging a oni's spiky club. Shippo lifted both hands above his head and a huge orb of his fox fire he growled at all the demons below "Fox Fire Bomb!" he threw the fox fire bomb at the demons below him._

_The blue glow flashed behind the team that was ready to fight Naraku, the force of the attack made their hair fly to the side, it was amazing sight to anyone who were to watch this battle between good and evil. Kagome made the first move she shifted her weight to her other leg and starting running towards Naraku then Sango followed suit, then Inuyasha, and then Sesshomaru._

_They ran towards Naraku in a row, they all swung their weapons to the side at the same, Naraku grinned knowingly, but what he what caught him off guard was what they said as they charged towards him and the amount of energy that flowed out of them as they said it._

_"This is ten percent luck" said Inuyasha "twenty percent skill" said Sango "fifteen percent concentrated power of will" said Kagome "five percent pleasure" said Sesshomaru "five percent pain" said Kouga. All of them raised their weapons which were glowing a bright lavender color, the power of the gods themselves._

_Naraku's eyes widened and in act of fear he sent out more demons after them from within his body but that did no good, Shippo appeared within the rows of hero and fried them into nothing._

_"And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" they all said simueltaneously, all at once they brought down their weapons, sending powerful waves of energy at him. Inuyasha's attack were the diamond spear wave, the backlash wave, and the windscar mixed together, Sesshomaru's attacks were the dragon strike and the tetseiga's unknown energy. Kouga's attack was an ancient power that takes wolf demons years to unleash, Sango's attack was her hiraikotsu that had god like power flowing through it, Shippo released his ultimate attack which something like the fox fire but was redish black and it made all the naturous things rise up and gran Naraku for he couldn't move, and Kagome's attack was giant wave of spiritual power, that made her eyes glow royal blue and her whole form glow with energy and the air crackle from how powerful the energy was._

_Naraku's eyes widened as the god like warriors got closer until they were able to unleash their energy, all their energies went straight for him and he watched as all the energies combined with each other making a humongous balls of energy._

_The humongous orb of energy got closer to him and Naraku let out a scream of pain before the orb engulfed him purifying his soul (if he ever had one) and destroy his body into nothing, but a distant memory. The part of his jewel glowed within the orb of energy making it brighter, everyone had to turn away as to not get blinded by the light._

_When the glow dimmed they turned back around to see a ghostly figure of Midoriko all of them glared at her and she frowned "I thank you" "this is all your fault" "if you hadn't created that damn jewel none of this would have happened" "we lost people dear to us, just because of that damn pebble from hell!"_

_Midoriko sighed a part of knew they would act like this, but not this angrily, she then noticed that Kagome was holding the monk's staff then it finally dawned on her._

_"Do not blame me for" "we do blame you, you created that jewel, you let the wrong hands get to you, if you are so powerful as they say, then why didn't you prevent Naraku from getting his hands on the jewel and use your powers to allow him to cause everyone pain" said Kagome._

_Midoriko glared at her "are you implying that I am not powerful?" she asked with anger laced in her voice Kagome frowned "I am implying that you were foolish enough to make that jewel, instead of making it, you should have dormented the power." "You should learn not to speak out of place" "you should learn that I couldn't give a rat's ass about my place since I have no particular place to be" Kagome slowly blinked and her eye lids were lowered a bit to make her look bored._

_Midoriko growled "impudent wench" she points her finger at her and started chanting something in a different language everyone got into a battle stance, raedy to take down Midoriko if needed to but then froze when they heard Kagome gasp in pain._

_They all turn around to see Kagome staggering a bit while holding her head "Ka-" Sango was cut off when a sword pierced through her chest, her eyes went wide. "Now to get rid of you" she said as she roughly pulled out of her sword from Sango's chest and letting her fall limply on the ground. _

_Inuyasha turned around and growled at her "you bitch" he raised his sword about to strike her when suddenly an arrow was shot in his chest, peircing his heart. He instantly turned to ashes leaving his sword embeddened in the ground, Midoriko lowered her bow with a satisfied smirk on her face._

_Kagome stared at her two deceased friends with wide eyes, she felt like her head was going to explode and a thousand knives cutting her brain torturously. She closed her eyes 'no, it was not suppose to be like this, no' she shook her head then she took a deep breath and gathered all her energy and started to manipulate whatever power Midoriko used on her._

_Midoriko never noticed the rise of power as she pointed her arrow at Shippo who was being blocked off by Sesshomaru who was looking at her through narrow eyes. She smirked "fine, can take down two beasts with one spear" "no, take down one miko with one hand" a bone chilling voice said behind her._

_Instnatly, her body stiffened, she slowly looked over her shoulder to come face to face with glowing blood like eyes her eyes widened with shock and fear. Then in a second she found herself being thrown a hundred feet away with extream pain on her side, she went through twenty trees and finally stopped when she hit the twenty first._

_She groaned 'how the hell could she touch me? I'm a spirit' she thought '_**_I could touch you because I'm using your powers against you_**_' came Kagome's voice in her head, she gasped and looked up to see Kagome's face. She realized that her whole appearance changed her face was more pale, her eyes were now a blood like color and...she had a third eye, her eyes widened 'no' "yes" Kagome lifted her arm and started to punch her with inhuman speed._

_To anyone else they would only see Midoriko's body lurching with punch holes appearing on her body. Kagome hit everywhere, her stomach, her chest, her arms, her face, her abonden, everywhere, images of Sango's and Inuyasha's demise kept flashing in her mind giving her more strength to punch Midoriko._

_After what seemed like forever Kagome jumped back and landed five feet away from where Midoriko was. Her chest rose and fell as she stared at Midoriko's unmoving form, a gentle breeze passed Kagome's face and she felt cool fingers touch her face and her hair._

_She closed her eyes and allowed the invisible fingers to caress her face then she felt the joly of energy and snapped open her eyes to see Midoriko almost near her with her deadly sword raised up ready to strike her down. She spun out of the way and Midoriko passed her, she quickly turned around and swung her sword once more, but this time Kagome was ready she grabbed Sango and Inuyasha's sword and blocked it._

_The tetsuiga pulsed when Midoriko's blade came in contact with it, but instead of turning back to its rusty state her fought off Midoriko's miko powers and pushed it away making her blade push back. Midoriko jumped back while keeping her eyes on Kagome's form, she glanced sideway to see her blade humming in pain from how pwerful the tetsuiga's power was._

_She looked back up to see Kagome's standing there with both swords ready to strike her down, she felt Kagome's miko powers flowing through Sango's sword while she felt Inuyasha's and Inutaisho's power flowing through the tetsuiga. 'This is not good' she thought '_**_you got that right wench_**_' came Inuyasha's voice in her head Midoriko's eyes widened, Kagome charged at her with fun speed._

_Immediately, Midoriko got into a blocking stance, but what Kagome did next was unexpected, Kagome was chanting something in a language she never heard of and two forms came out of her body, the first person was tall, like a 6'3" and the other person was like a 5'7"._

_As they got closer Midoriko recognized them, the two people were Inutaisho and Inuyasha and they were both holding the tetsuiga her eyes widened 'oh no, no, no, no!' she put her hands together and put up a barrier._

_Inutaisho lifted the tetsuiga and spun around letting lose the wind scar, Inuyasha raised his sword, which turned red, and crashed it upon the earth letting lose another wind scar. Kagome raised both the tetsuiga and Sango's sword in an X position and leaped in the air then swiped the sword to the side at the same time letting lose the wind scar and her miko powers._

_All three wind scars combined together while Kagome's miko powers flowed around it like a snake, Midoriko's eyes widened and before she could even scream she was engulfed into the attack. The attack destroyed half the forest and some burnt up trees that had glowed with burnt ember._

_Kagome landed safetly on the ground and looked at the scene searching around to see if there were any remains of Midoriko when suddenly someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Inutaisho "she is gone" he said Kagome stared at him for a while then nodded then someone else put their hand on her shoulder._

_"That was one hell of a battle, huh?" said Inuyasha, Kagome said nothing but stared up at him, he looked at her to see regret and sadness flash in her now carmel colored eyes. He sighed and enveloped her in his arms "come on Kagome, its okay, it wasn't your fault" "you shouldn't have interfered and you would still be alive" Kagome whispered._

_Inuyasha sighed "look, my father made a deal the spirit king and he said he will allow me to live in your time in a new life, but I'll still be the same old pain in the ass you all so love" he joked making Kagome chuckle. She punched his arm playfully making Inuyasha laugh then he turned serious "hey, how can you touch spirits like they were alive?" he asked curiously Kagome smirked._

_"Black magic do have they draw backs" she pointed to the third eye on the middle of her forehead Inutaisho and Inuyasha moved in to look closer at the eye. The lid opened revealing a pure gold colored eye that matched the sun, but then turned blood like red with a gold rim Inutaisho frowned while Inuyasha whistled._

_"It would seem you have the eye of hell" Inutaisho said pulling back Inuyaha looked at him shocked "doesn't that make her" Inutaisho nodded, stopping Inuyasha in mid-question "a forbidden child" he said._

_Kagome raised one brow, but understood anyways she looked over at Sesshomaru and Shippo to see them standing there looking over at her with concern. She gave a slight smile, which widened and gave them a thumbs up, saying they won Shippo cheered while Sesshomaru sighed and smirked, happy that this hell like war was over._

_All of the sudden the jewel lifted up in the air and glowed brightly, everyone covered their eyes there was a scream and everyone yelled out "Kagome!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Percent Luck, Twenty Percent Skill, Fifteen Percent Concentrated Power of Will, Five Percent Pleasure, Fifty Percent Pain, And a Hundred Percent Reason to Remember the Name

Chapter 2

In a dark room a motionless figure was laying under the dark blue covers silently sleeping, the door cracked open a bit and nine yeared old poked his head in. He looked around the dark room until it landed on the sleeping figure on the bed he smiled and opened the door a bit wider then walked into the room.

He walked over to the bed, when he reached the side of the bed he stared at the person under the covers before he started poking their side "Kagome, wake up, its time for you to take me to Keiko's house" "..." he got no response so he tried again. He grabbed the person named Kagome's shoulders and shook her "KAGOME WAKE UP SOMEONE IS TRYING TO GET ME!!" before he could blink, Kagome was standing behind him with a gun and a sword in her hand ready to kill anyone who walked into the door or climb into the window.

He stood there for a while before turning around to see Kagome slowly scouting out her room to see if there was any danger before lowering her weapons and turning to look at him. She narrowed her eyes at him, he smiled nervously "heh, heh, sorry sis, but you promised to take me to Kyoto church today since mom had to go to work" he said a bit hesitantly.

Kagome stared at him for a while before sighing and rolling her eyes "lets go then" she said in a monotone voice. Souta was about to ask if she was going to walk in her pajamas when he saw that she was wearing black baggy pants with a red speghetti strap tang top that hugged her curves perfectly, but kind of made her look straight sided.

"Are you coming or are you going to keep staring at me" Kagome's voice broke Souta out of his thoughts he turned to see Kagome walk out the door and quickly followed right behind her. They walked down the stairs, Souta told Kagome to hold on for he could grab them a hot pocket before they left Kagome said nothing and just stood near the exit with her black adidas sneakers on.

In ten minutes Souta came back holding one pepporoni pizza hot pocket and cheese and ham hot pocket, he gave Kagome the cheese and ham one while he ate the pizza one. Kagome grabbed her keys and then they both walked out the door while she ate her hot pocket, she closed the door behind her then looked down at her little brother to see him smiling up at her, she raised one brow then smiled back at him.

"Come on squirt, we don't want to miss your friend now do we" she kneeled down for he could get on her back, he finished up his hot pocket then climbed onto her back. Kagome finished up her hot pocket and adjusted him on him on her back before running down the yard then leaped up onto the shrine entrance poles then crouched down a bit and leaped forward once again.

Kagome raced through the streets, swerving around cars and jumping onto roof to roof, she even raced the bullet train, which Souta found amazing when she passed it by fifty miles. "That was so cool, you're more faster than the bullet train" Souta said with amazement in his voice Kagome clucked her tongue and shrugged like it was nothing. "So sis, how long is it going to take to reach the church?" he asked Kagome didn't answer until she came to a sudden hault Souta looked up to see the church right there, his jaw dropped "right now" Kagome finally answered then gently slid Souta down from her back.

Souta stood there gaping, trying to say something but all of what he had to say came out all jumbled up, Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair "yeah , I know, amazing, now go in that church for you may do what you gotta do, alright, what time are you going to be done?" she asked saving Souta from further embarrassment.

Shaking his head, Souta cleared his throat "about three hours or so, I just need to help the Elderly dude with some things" Kagome nodded "well I'm going to go walk around I'll be later, if you are done early just whistle, you know how my hearing is" Souta grinned then nodded "sir, yes sir!" Souta saluted. Kagome grinned then gave him a curt nod "alright soldier, go in there and do your best!" she said in a general like tone Souta put his saluted hand to his side "sir!" he turned on his heels and walked up to the chuch.

Kagome chuckled then turned around when she saw Souta walk into the church she looked around at the area 'hmm, where to go, where to go?' Kagome thought to herself then shrugged and started to walk down the pathway where lead to a park that had a good view of the ocean. A cold breeze caressed Kagome face making her close her eyes and breathe in the ocean waters that made her nose twitch a bit.

Suddenly a song popped in Kagome's head that she hadn't heard in a long time since she was a little girl and agreed to help some elderly people clean up the garbage on the ground. A small smile made its way on Kagome's face she remembered that the world would have been nice and cleaned and everything would be better and also make her father return to her and mama.

Humming the tune softly she started to sing the lyrics to the song;

(Avril Lavigne-Complicated)

**_Uh huh... life's like this.  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is.  
'Cause life's like this.  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is._**

**_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before.  
And if, you could only let it be... you will see_**

**_I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talkin' to me one-on-one,  
But you've become--_**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back,Like you can't relaxYou're tryin' to be cool--  
But look like a fool to me._**

_**Tell me,  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
But life's like this, you--  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break,  
And you take what you get, and turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no...**_

Gracefully twirling around Kagome danced near the cliff above the ocean not fearing if she fell or not.

_**You come over unannounced,  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at, you see,  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes,  
You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become**_

_**Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool--  
But look like a fool to me**_

While Kagome was dancing two girl were walking by talking when they suddenly heard someone singing. They stopped and looked around trying to find the person whow as singing when they finally found Kagome dancing gracefully near the edge of the cliff spinning and jumping. Their eyes widened and the coffee they were holding fell out of their hand spilling all over the ground.

**_Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
But life's like this, you--  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break,  
And you take what you get, and turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no..._**

Kagome smiled as she finally stopped spinning and just slowly moved her arms around like the ocean waves.

**_(No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no)_**

**_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before.  
And if, you could only let it be... you will see_**

**_Somebody else 'round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool--  
But look like a fool to me  
Tell me!_**

"Oh my god is she crazy, she could fall off the cliff and die or drown!" the blonde girl exclaimed in a panic like tone her blue eyes showed worry as she watched as Kagome moved her head back and forth.

The woman right beside her with short brown hair and black eyes wearing a maroon colored suit watched as the girl sang and danced around, seeming oblivious to the world around her. She frowned she let out a low hmm sound the blonde girl grabbed her shoulder "come on Karasuma, we have to go get her out of there" she said then dragged the woman over to where Kagome was.

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
But life's like this, you--  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break,  
And you take what you get, and turn it into honesty  
You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no...**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
But life's like this you--  
You fall, and you crawl, and you break,  
And you take what you get, and turn it into honesty  
You promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no...**_

When Kagome was finished she just stood there with her eyes closed and her head bowed down. After a while she lifted her head and looked out at the ocean "hey, what are you doing there, you could fall off and get hurt" came and female voice. Turning around, Kagome saw two women who looked to be eighteen or nineteen, she smiled at the two girl "don't worry, I'm fine" with that said she walked away from the edge of the cliff making the blonde girl relax a bit.

She giggled "what were you doing there anyways, its dangerous" the short brown haired girl said in a scolding like voice. Kagome frowned and narrowed her eyes at the girl 'she acts as though she is my mother' she thought, at that moment Kagome wanted to snap at her like a dog but restained herself.

"I needed a breather anyways, what's it to you, you're not my mother to be asking me questions woman" she said take a line out of the /How to Be a Jackass Like Sesshomaru/.

The girl looked to be a bit offended because she frowned and glared at her and Kagome just scoffed and looked the other way suddenly she heard a loud whistle sound almost like a panicking one. Then one of the girl's phone rang "oh" the blonde girl pulled out a weird looking cell phone and pressed it against her ear "hello?...What now?...Ok, ok, we'll be there" the blonde girl hung up the phone then turned to the short haired girl "its time to go" she said in serious like tone.

The girl nodded then looked back at Kagome to see her looking in another direction "I'm sorry to bother you, goodbye" Kagome looked at her from the side of her eye then gave her a curt nod then turned to the direction where she was facing and walked in the dirction.

When she was gone from sight then women looked at each other "that girl is strange" "how so?" Doujima asked curiously Karasuma frowned "something about her...is a bit off, I can't put my finger on what, but there is something about that girl that makes my skin crawl" she said in thoughtful voice. Doujima stared at her for a while before shrugging "well whatever it is we have a witch to hunt and they are attacking now, Amon and the others are already over there" she said Karasuma nodded "well lets go" "right" both of the girls started to run to the destination where the with was, unknown to them that they were going in the same direction where Kagome walked off to.

Running towards the church in high speed Kagome noticed something was off about the place, like someone was casting a spell or some sort she frowned 'hold on Souta, I'm coming' Kagome took a great leap into the air and glided over the whole part over to the church building. She landed on top of the church she let out a breath through her nose then slid down the slope of the roof down the wall until she grabbed the open windowsill.

Pulling herself up, she peered within the window to see within the church, what she saw pissed her off, over by where the Priest preach was the so called Priest that Souta has been working for holding her little brother by the throat. She refrained herself from jumping in there and slicing the old man till there was nothing to recognize him with only his blood spilt everywhere, she shook her head 'another time' she said to herself trying to calm her bloodlust.

She looked over on the other side to see two men standing there pointing weird looking guns at the man, she looked over at the man remembering their appearance for future notice. One man looked like a human version of Sesshomaru, short black hair, cold coal colored eyes, a ruggedy appearance, he wore a black long coat over long black sleeve shirt and black pants and Kagome had to guess that he was somewhere in his twenties. The other boy was wearing the same black long coat as the other guy over a blue shirt and blue jeans.

'Here come the men in black (men in black) they won't let you remember' Kagome sang in her head letting out a light chuckle from her little joke, she then noticed the two girls she met at the part just a little while ago. 'What, no snacks, what kind of party is this? At least you could have brought a clown, really.'

"Narion Hishiko, let the boy go now" came the Sesshomaru kind of like, the old man chuckled "put your guns down, now" he tightened his grip on Souta's neck. Her grimaced "let me go you critin, if you don't let me go, my sis is going to kick your ass!" he shouted Kagome sweat dropped 'he stood WAY TOO LONG with Inuyasha, now he caught his bad mouth, ggreeeaaat' she sighed then pushed herself into the window and landed beside a column and pressed her back against it, trying to stay out of sight.

The man known as Narion, covered Souta's mouth "shut up you, though I should have to thank you for helping me for the past couple months" he said with a sadistic grin. Souta glared at him and tried to struggle out of his grasp the man laughed then his eyes flashed and a hundred volts went through Souta's body making him scream.

Karasuma grinded her teeth together "let him go!" screamed Doujima aiming her gun at the man, that was it, hearing her brother screamed made her snap, Kagome's eye color turned crimson and she quickly appeared right beside Doujima. She gasped, Kagome ignored her and grabbed her gun then aimed it at the man and shot five times, but to the human ear it only sounded like she shot once.

One bullet hit the guy's shoulder, leg, hip, side, and thigh, Narion screamed in pain, loosening his grip on Souta, Souta started to fall to the ground when Kagome quickly ran up to him and caught him before he hit the ground. She turned Souta around for he was facing her then shook him "Souta, Souta, wake up" she said softly when Souta groaned she let out a whoosh of air in relief.

His eyes twitched a bit before opening "si-sis?" Kagome smiled "hey twirp, mom is going to kill you if she heard you swear just a few moments ago" she said teasingly Souta laughed a bit before passing out again. She smiled then lifted him up in her arms "you bitch!" Kagome looked up to see Narion right there glaring at her with great hatred his eyes flashed and he lifted his arm.

"DIE!!" he screamed waves of lightening shot out of his hand and shot Kagome "watch out!" screamed the guy with puffy brown hair Kagome narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Souta's unconscious form. The lightening waves shot her body, to everyone's horror, it felt like a thousand needles stabbing her underneathe her skin 'hm, almost like when my feet falls asleep' Kagome mused. Her long raven hair flowed in the air like the ocean waves, closing her eyes Kagome started to absorb the man's attack into her body then slowly released it.

Narion's eyes widened "what? But, how is this happening" he watched as his powers start swirl around Kagome like a snake 'this can't be possible' he thought. "You shall pay for harming my little brother, no one and I mean NO ONE messes with my brother!" at the last part of sentence Kagome's eyes shot opened and the power that was surrounding her shot back at him.

The man screamed in pain as his attack shot back at him ten folds his screams became louder, everyone watched in fascination and shock as the man's power flowed through his whole body. When the power finally dimmed the man stood there looking like a fried chicken twitch once or twice before falling back, hitting the ground with a thud.

The whole church was silent the only thing you could hear were crows hawing outside the church.

Night soon came and the street lights turned on, outside the church Kagome was sitting on a bench with Souta on her lap peacefully sleeping, she stroked his hair tenderly with a small smile on her face "you little brat, you got into trouble again, I swear, sometimes I think you are Inuyasha's reincarnation" she said to her sleeping brother. As if hearing her, Souta groaned and manuevered himself on his side, Kagome lightly chuckled then continued stroking his hair she looked up on over to the side to see a couple of weird black trucks and men wearing all black with helmets on talking to the four people she met just today.

'Isn't my life the best!' she thought with fake enthusiasm, she watched carefully as some of the men dressed strangely put the impostors priest inside one of the trucks and as the man that was like Sesshomaru sign something on a clipboard. She looked away 'well not my business' "hey" Kagome quickly turned her head to the left to see the guy with puffy brown hair 'holy shit, where did he come from?' "hey" she said calmly then looked away from him.

The guy stared at her then shuffled his feet a bit "that was cool how you took down that guy, are you a gun professional?" he asked curiously Kagome snickered "me? Nah, that was my first time using a gun" the guy looked at her with disbelief "are you serious?" "Mmmhm, serious" "but you shot that guy like it was nothing, you didn't even take a second to aim!" he exclaimed Kagome laughed "well honey. If you ever have a sibling in the hands of a psycho with weird phenomenon powers, you wouldn't have aimed and just shot at any opening you could see, hell, I could have shot him in the head for hurting my little brother, but I'm not much into killing" she said with a sigh.

The guy stared at her for a while before smiling "my name's Sakaki" Kagome looked at him and raised one brow, then she shook her head "Kagome and this little trouble maker sent from hell, is Souta" the guy named Sakaki chuckled "he's that much of a trouble maker, huh?" "Please, all nine year olds are, that is until they reach high school, then they'll be drowning in homework and work" "true" both of them started to laugh, after a while they calmed down "oh, I almost forgot" Kagome reached into her baggy pants pocket and pulled out the strange gun "I forgot to give this to that girl" "oh so that's where Doujima's gun went" "yeah, I kind of put it in my pocket when I was trying to catch my brother." "That girl is always losing something, last time she lost her phone at the coffee shop bathroom" Kagome smiled "nobody's perfect" she shrugged.

Sakaki grabbed the gun and put it in his long coat pocket "Sakaki" came a cold monotone voice Sakaki and Kagome, well Kagome looked a bit over to the left, to see Sesshomaru kind of like. "Oh hey Amon" greeted Sakaki, Kagome said nothing and just looked at the man 'I have found...jackass' Kagome mentally laughed.

The man named Amon walked up beside Sakaki he looked down at Kagome with a cold eyes 'is it winter already, I thought I felt a snowball hit my face' "who are you?" he asked "oh this is Kagome, the girl who shot that guy" Amon looked at him then nodded and looked back at Kagome to see her looking down at Souta.

"That boy has to come with us for questioning" he said Kagome's head shot up to look at him "the hell he is, he's not going nowhere except home" Amon frowned "that's not an option" "and my decision is not request, it's a demand" she said in dangerously low voice. Both of them glared at each other (ahhh, you could feel the love, haha) Sakaki looked back at Amon and Kagome then he stepped in between them "hey, chill, both of them had a tough day, so give them some slack" he said trying to ease the tension in the air.

Kagome huffed then picked up her brother in her arms in stood up from the bench "I have to go, my mother must be worried right now" she said with a stern like voice. Sakaki and Amon looked at her then Amon sighed "fine, give me you number for I may call you and tell you where you have to for the questioning" he said.

"Sure, its 566-GO SUCK A DICK" with that said Kagome turned on her heel and ran down the street quickly before Amon stopped her. Amon was about to chase after her, btu was stopped by Karasuma "hey Amon, the Chief wants to talk to us about the mission" he looked at her then at the pathway Kagome ran off to then sign he turned around and walked away, passing by Karasuma.

Karasuma watched him leave then looked at Sakaki "what's wrong with him?" she asked curiously Sakaki grinned "he just got told and dissed by a girl" he said before walking by her over to his motorcycle that was parked around the corner.

* * *

Kage: HA! who thought it was going to be a Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover? haha, sorry ladies and gents but its actually going to be a Inuyasha and Witch Hunter Robin Crossover, sorry, R&R. 


	3. Need Ur Help Again

_**Kage Speaking**_

Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen. I'm so glad that you guys helped me out by voting what you want, but not we have another problem, we have the same amount of people who want YYH & WHR, so I need you to choose ONE MORE TIME (sorry if I am being a pain in the rear). Now this story could be a double story with both Witch Hunter Robin and Yu Yu Hakusho in it or it could be a single story with one of them in it.

Also please don't say I could choose, because if I did, I wouldn't be asking you guys for help, so, since I care about what you guys think, I'm letting you decide with a tiny bit of my decisions as well. ALSO, I have some good news, I just got a new laptop, replacing the one that was stolen a couple months back (more like a year) so I will be updating a bit more than last time I was doing so. But I still have school work and stuff; so don't get your hopes up because I don't want them to collapse with disappointment. Now please vote one more time and I will continue on, but first I have to update some overdue updated stories, I will be awaiting your decisions and ja ne! (See you later!)


End file.
